Clementine
A picture of her : https://ibb.co/dkzQs5r Clementine is a passive and omnipresent observer to the Undertale AU. She is Mary Sue like- Hey, don't call me that! Clem? Where did you come form? HA! I knew you are gonna write a page about me, so I came to make sure you don't do something stupid. '' Fine, fine. But still, you are very Mary Sue like. ''Alright, I admit it. I do have Mary Sue like qualities, and I'm not very original at all. But still, give me some respect! Sigh, 'if you say so. Anyways, s''he came from a non-Undertale related universe and took great interest in the Undertale Multiverse/omniverse. The plot really intrigues me, and so many different characters and AUs are really fun to explore. I agree with you on that one. She is a true neutral, uncaring if one is evil or good. She has no true values, and isn't afraid to bend the rules- -''or break them.'' No one knows what her true form looks like though speculations says it's a humanoid form, and no one knows the true extent of her powers. Basically, my original creator decided to make me a Mary Sue like character but couldn't find a appearance for me, so they just decided to make me a shapeshifter. She has appeared in various places and present during many important events around the Undertale universes, but it is noted that no one seems to notice her presence. She is usually seen in a corner or the background, and unless she wants you to notice her, you will not even be able to realize that she is in the same room as you. ''That's definitely one of the most useful skills I have. '' Appearance She wears a hoodie and loose pants- ''Hey, it's comfy! Don't '''judge me! (Yes, that was a pun.)'' -and a tool belt full of random stuff- Actually, it's full of grenades, magical potions, and other useful tools. -hanged around her torso. She wears a bandana to cover her face and colour changing sunglasses that covers her eyes- It's called hiding your true emotions. -and her hair is often messy and dishevelled (mainly because she is too lazy to take care of it) (I like to call it saving energy) ''and she also wears combat boots. Abilities and Powers * Hacker - Where she summons a keyboard and hacks reality by changing and altering it's coding. * Universe jumping - She can jump from any universe to another- includes worlds other than Undertale. * Blending in - Where she can become one with the background and become one with the scenery. When she uses this ability, no one can sense her presence, no matter how hard they try. * Immortality/invincibility - Where she cannot die or be enrased (Even if she wants to) ''Personally, I think that's a curse. * Copycat- Where she can copy other's abilities. * Soul immunity - Basically immune to all sorts of soul attack- no hypnotism, no body possession, none of that. She also cannot be morphed into or copied. * Anti Spectator - She can block other people's attempts to spy on her, people like Core! Frisk or Broken!Science. * Fourth wall breaking - self explanatory. These abilities basically makes me worthy of being called a Mary Sue '' Welp, I can't disagree on that one. Weaknesses ''Nopenopenopenopetynopenopenope we are not going into that territory just- NO. Just a brief overview? ...fine. Clementine, while being physically powerful, is weak mentally. I don't feel like listing the number of mental problems she has, since it would take forever to write. That is sad, but true. She is also open to emotional manipulation and things of that sort- But I don't like getting close to sentient beings anyways. I've learned long, long, LONG ago, that attachment only means pain. So, no emotional attachments. NEVER. '' This is yet another disadvantage she possess- ''It's called protecting what's left of my mental health. Plus, I've figured that most people would just hate me, anyways. Ok. I think that enough. Onto the next topic. Personality She is unstable. Like, very unstable- Can you blame me? Heh. I guess I can't. Let's just not talk about this topic. '' Agreed. Backstory No one truly knows what her backstory is, not even me, her current owner/author. So, mind telling us your story? ...Clementine? Oh. guess she's just really not up to writing about this then. Well. As far as I know, she was abandoned by her previous authors and left in empty/half completed worlds by numerous owners because she didn't have enough potential/was too cliché. She went through god knows how much lifetimes, timelines, and worlds, trying to find a place where she belongs, but never finding one. Then, I found her and adopted her as my own creation. Even I don't know the full extent of her backstory, so maybe someone else can ask her that one day- ''Ok, I'm back, what did I miss? ...nothing. ''...alright then. '' ... Clem? Oh, she left. Guess that leaves me safe to write the rest of this article without her bothering me, I guess. Relationships Not much people knows she exist, so this will be mainly a rundown on how she feels about different people in the omniverse. (Feel free to ask me to add any one of your OCs onto this chart) * Ink - She thinks Ink is eccentric and pretty creative, but also psychopathic (she saw what he did in Underverse) and a pretty big asshole. She knows she is similar to ink in some ways, but she still thinks he is a huge asshole. * Classic - She pities him for being the original and not being more appreciated. * Error - She thinks he's funny. It just makes her laugh when he fails to destroy a universe or crashes out of frustration. * Dream - She thinks he is a bit too much of a goodie two shoes, but appreciates the fact that SOMEONE is looking out for the multiverse that isn't going to suddenly forget how to use their most prized weapon or is secretly a manipulative little sh*t. * Blueberry - She thinks he's cute, but also knows that he's manipulative. She doesn't care about that though. * Nightmare - She thinks this one is still not out of the "destroy everything" phase of immortality-hood. * Fresh - She thinks he's a cool guy despite being an emotionless parasite. * Horror - She understands the pain of starving and having nothing to eat can drive someone insane, so she's sympathetic, but also doesn't really care at the same time. * Core!Frisk - She knows of Core!Frisk's existance and has blocked them from being able to moniter her presence since the moment she stepped foot on this omniverse. She has the same opinion she has about Dream on this child. * S.T - She thinks such a concept of a character revolving around clichés (such as herself) is interesting, but wasn't enthusiastic enough to learn what exactly is MV-tale in the first place. * Broken!Science - She thinks he's...not too important. An interesting character, but not very important. * Frisk - She doesn't care that child. Just thinks they're an emotionless puppet controlled by the Player. * Chara - She feels tempted to ask this child out for her murder sprees, but decided against it. * The Curse - She thinks that it's goals are silly and meaningless and doesn't view him as much of a threat as her hacking skills are better than the curse's. * Canvas - She feels pity for the girl being called Mary Sue even though she's not, and amused by the fact that she's more bark than bite. * Six - She thinks he an interesting specimen, but not important in the grand schemes of things. Trivia * (She cannot see what's written inside of brackets.) * She can drink and eat anything at all. One of her favourite things to do is to surprise a Sans by looking them in the eye and drinking an entire bottle of the condiment of that specific skeleton likes right after they try to surprise her by drinking a sip of that condiment. Other than that, she can eat the worst cooking a skeleton can give her without batting an eye. * Her preferred food is ice-cream and she likes eating wasabi. * She is glitchy * She is new to the section of the Omniverse with OCs. * She is a True neutral at best. Of course, that can change. * On her bad days, she would kill thousands upon millions of worlds just to quell her insanity/bloodthirst/anger. * She is emotionally unstable. * On her good days, she would create new and happy AUs and stop genocide routes. * You cannot check her. She doesn't have a SOUL for you to check, but that's because she came from a different universe and operates on a different system other than the Undertale system, not because she's emotionless. * She is afraid of her emotions. * Her time in other stories consists of mostly cameo appearances. * She is a wonderful dancer and singer, but she only does so when she's alone. She will say she doesn't know/doesn't want to dance or sing when she is asked to around other people. * She is a decent punner and has good enough jokes that some Papyrus personalities actually tolerates her puns. * Her original universe is destroyed. * Her current place of residence is an infinite laboratory built on a mountain existing inside of the void that only people with her permission can navigate. Otherwise, you will find yourself wandering the halls of the maze like structure until the end of eternity. * Under her sunglasses, in her default look, her pupils will change shape. It's round shape can turn to hearts or stars, but it's VERY VERY VERY rare that such a thing happens. * When she's angry, the room temperature will drop a few hundred degrees and people in the room will have the urge to fall onto their knees due to the high pressure she exerts. * She isn't affected by time. * The sword she wears on her back can change into any weapon she wants. It also has auto regeneration in case it breaks and returns to her 5 min after every time it is taken away from her. * She can pull things out of thin air/via pocket dimension. Category:Female Category:Pseudo-Human Category:Humans Category:Monster Category:Out-code Characters Category:Out-Code Category:Out!Code Category:True Nuetral Category:Wanderers Category:Chaotic Neutral